This application relates to accessories for use with barbeque grills. In particular, the disclosure of this application relates specifically to accessories designed for use with a kamado-type grill product. The most well-known and popular such grill is marketed under the trademark Big Green Egg. Such grills include a generally egg-shaped outer shell within which are contained various components intended to permit various types of food to be cooked in various ways. This invention provides several interior components that are designed to provide maximum utility of the grill for differing cooking methods while maintaining and maximizing the interior capacity of the grill in a manner not presently available.